


It's a Wonderful Life

by TheBectacularNow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Soft Husbands, dads, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBectacularNow/pseuds/TheBectacularNow
Summary: Alec thinks Magnus might be starting to take his role as Chairman Meow's papa a bit too seriously, but damn if he wouldn't happily follow that man and his crazy plans anywhere just to see every smile along the way.Or, Magnus loves his Chairman and Alec loves his boys and the wonderful life they've given him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my second fic ever so I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I pinky swear I will release a new chapter every week until it's finished. I'm traveling the next few weeks, but my goal is to post the new chapters every Friday. 
> 
> If you like this fic, please give it a kudos so I know! 
> 
> Feel free to comment with suggestions for other fics you want from me or with suggestions on how I can improve! Or, you know, compliments are good too. Lol.
> 
> Enjoy these domestic husbands :D

It's a Wonderful Life 

Chapter 1:

Alec had just walked through the front door of the loft and, although he had learned to expect the unexpected when it came to his lovely warlock, there was no way in Alicante or Edom he could have anticipated the sight that met him.

“Is this your way of telling me you want a child?” Alec asked when he had finally regained some of his wits – possibly just one wit from the feel of it.

Magnus turned to meet the eyes of the love of his very long life.

“Alexander, what ever gave you that idea?” Magnus questioned in genuine confusion as he stroked the head of the cat who was now secured to his chest in a papoose.

Alec blinked a few times, completely dumbfounded, loosing any wits he had just regained, before pulling himself together enough to meaningfully look from his boyfriend to the furry being protruding from his chest.

It seemed to get the message across well enough, for Magnus replied, “Don't be silly, Alexander. He wanted to be higher up so he could properly look down on his peasants. Now come on Chairman, let's see how many people you can look down upon from the balcony.”

And with that, the warlock and his furry tumor were off to meow at the peasants of New York City, twin pairs of cat eyes alight with mischief and possibilities. And although the Shadowhunter was still frozen in place, deeply confused and slightly alarmed by whatever the actual fuck was happening, he could already feel a smile overtaking his stubborn cheeks as he watched his boys – _both_ of them – meowing at the masses.

He released a resigned breath. Alec was positive this would not be the weirdest thing he walked in on Magnus doing with the Chairman and, frankly, the endless possibilities were alarming. But as Magnus's gravitational pull inevitably reeled him in and he joined his loves in their aggressive meowing, he couldn't help but think he would always be ready and willing for whatever Magnus had in store.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the sight Alec expected to greet him when he arrived home, but damn it's cute as heck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, like I promised! 
> 
> Domestic Malec is everything. Soak it in. Enjoy the feels. 
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you want to give me feels in return.
> 
> Chapter 3 is coming next Friday.

Chapter 2: 

Alec was not ready. Alec was wrong.

He opened the door.

He closed the door.

Releasing a long breath, Alec opened the door once again, this time forcing himself through.

“...Why?” the Shadowhunter finally asked in resignation, his deft fingers rising to massage the bridge of his nose.

“The Chairman wanted to match me!” the warlock said in excitement, signaling to the being in question with glittering fingers.

The Chairman was sitting in his usual spot on the arm of the couch. But where the full expanse of his soft gray and white fur would normally be on display was now a burgundy silk suit, embroidered in gold and tailored to perfection, perfectly matching Magnus's own.

As Alec took in the sight in front of him, both the refined Chairman and his gleaming warlock, he had three immediate thoughts:

1) I am deeply concerned  
2) I am deeply in love  
3) I am deeply effected by how damn cute the Chairman is

Taking another deep, steadying breath, Alec decided the first thought could wait until later.

He crossed the room. “Looking very dapper, Chairman,” Alec crooned as he took the cat in his arms. He sat them on the couch next to Magnus, fitting himself snuggly into the older man's side, the feline purring in his arms at the compliment.

“And you, my love,” the Shadowhunter whispered into his warlock's ear before leaning in to kiss the caramel expanse of skin on his neck.

Pulling back, Alec thought Magnus looked as if he could purr too.

Then the Shadowhunter yawned.

With a quirk in his smile, the older man gently lifted the feline from the Shadowhunter's embrace, placing him back on his beloved perch, before returning his attention back to his sleepy warrior. With a snap of his fingers, the two men were now being hugged by soft pajamas and soft arms.

The _three_ of them, Alec amended as he spared the Chairman a glance.

Still locked in their embrace, Magnus eased himself and his Shadowhunter further into the couch until they were fully reclined.

One more snap of fingers from somewhere behind the Shadowhunter's back and a cozy blanket enveloped the men. If Alec didn't know any better, he would think that the blanket must be enchanted for how comfortably and yet snuggly it was pulling the two men together. Looking at the teasing smile tugging at his warlock's lips, he thought he might be right. Rewarding the older man with a tired smile of his own, he placed a soft kiss to the warlock's brow in thanks before tucking himself under the man's chin, his head against the other man's chest, his unruly hair tickling the warlock's chin.

Mmmm so warm. And, surrounded by that warmth inside and out, serenaded by a lullaby of purring and a heart that beat for him, Alec fell asleep in seconds.

...

Hours later, Alec felt a small pressure on his chest. He cracked open one sleepy eye and couldn't stop the grin that quickly overtook his features even if he tried. For on his chest stood the Chairman, still fully clothed. But this time, instead of Magnus's suit, the feline was doused in blackness, a miniature bow and quiver strapped to his back. “He wanted to match you, too,” his warlock whispered into his ear. Alec could feel the smile on Magnus's lips as they caressed his cheek in a soft kiss. Smiling even wider himself now, he pulled his magical man even closer, hands reaching out to appreciatively squeeze waists and bury themselves in napes. From this position, both men gazed upon their brave Chairman, thanking the powers that be – whether they be those of a warlock or the Angel Raziel himself – for this little family they called their own.

The Chairman let out a mighty meow in agreement.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a knock on the loft door right as Alec and Magnus are about to leave on their date night.
> 
> Who is it? Why are they there? Honestly, Alec doesn't even know why he's surprised anymore. 
> 
> But luckily, whether he's surprised or not, he's always in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, like I promised! Sorry it's so late in the evening (it's late here at least), but I'm currently backpacking through Europe so this is the first time I've had wifi all day. I wrote this chapter on the bus from Lithuania to Poland. Hope you like it!
> 
> As always, I hope it gives you all the best Malec feels.  
> Leave me a kudos or a comment if you want to give me feels in return. :)

Chapter 3:

It was another weird day and another unexplainably weird thing was happening. No, not unexplainable. The explanation was always Magnus.

It was Saturday evening, their date night, and Alec had just finished readying himself to leave when the doorbell to the loft rang out. Strange, Alec hadn't been expecting anyone. His features crinkling slightly in confusion, the Shadowhunter walked over and answered the door.

Standing in front of him was a petite woman engulfed in flaming red hair, a smile on her face.

The Shadowhunter did not have a smile on his face. Even though the woman was clearly at ease, Alec's mind immediately jumped into a panic.

“Clary? What's wrong? Where's Jace? Did something happen?” the Shadowhunter rapidly shot out.

But before Clary could even set her lips in motion to get a word out, Magnus interceded.

“All is well, Darling,” the glittery man eased, placing a comforting hand on his Shadowhunter's stiff shoulder. “Clary is here to babysit. I'm sure Blondie will join her when he's finished his patrol,” he added with a wink.

Alec honestly didn't even know why he was surprised anymore. And although he was positive he already knew the answer he would receive, he felt the need to express his thoughts aloud.

“Magnus...” the Shadowhunter attempted, taking deep breathes, “Unless you've been hiding a very big secret from me...we don't have a baby...for Clary to...sit.”

Suddenly the Chairman strolled over to Magnus and prodded at his leg, asking to be picked up. Magnus gladly did so and cradled the feline in his arms, moving to cover his little ears with one hand.

“How dare you say that in front of the Chairman!” he hissed, whispering so the Chairman wouldn't hear.

The Chairman meowed loudly.

Alec assumed the Chairman was trying to alert someone to the fact that Magnus's gentle but large hand appeared to be swallowing the Chairman's head whole, but Magnus seemed to have a different interpretation.

“See, now you've offended him!” He pulled his hand away in defeat and handed the cat to Clary.

“Here you go, Biscuit. Thank you for babysitting. When Blondie arrives, tell him not to destroy my loft or my precious Chairman's innocence.” He scratched the Chairman's little ear affectionately before maneuvering around the feline and his babysitter and heading towards the doorway. “Honestly, Alexander...” he grumbled on his way out.

But just before he moved completely out of view, the warlock threw a look over his shoulder and the Shadowhunter felt done for. For Magnus had his own gleaming cat eyes on display. And they were not filled with anger like his voice had seemingly been. No, they were shining with love, mischief, and the secrets of what he wanted to do to the younger man later. Alec thought it was amazing his bones appeared to still be intact because it felt as if every single one of them had left his body.

That magical, sexy bastard of his.

Alec was not entirely sure what had just happened, not at all, but he did know that he would follow that man anywhere, welcoming whatever strange, lovely chaos that brought to his life. So, after a quick pat to the Chairman's newly freed head and some sounds directed towards Clary that he hoped were “Thanks for coming,” he made his way out the door to do just that.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets called into the Institute to help his favorite Shadowhunter with a job. But that doesn't mean he's forgotten about his most important job: Being the Chairman's papa!
> 
> Alec's shock finally seems to be lessening (thank the Angel), but his love for his crazy warlock never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter like I promised! Sorry it's so late in the evening again (my time at least)! I'm still traveling across Europe and none of the trains have wifi because they want me to suffer. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this one! I had so much fun writing it so I hope you have fun reading it. :)
> 
> And THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of the love you guys have been giving the previous chapters! Seriously, thank you for every kudos and comment! It makes ME so insanely happy to know that this story is making YOU guys happy. Thank you!
> 
> Well, as always, I hope this chapter gives you all the best Malec feels. Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you want to give me good feels in return. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4:

Several hours ago, Magnus had portalled into the New York Institute.

Destiny had called, and when destiny was as cute as Alec, he made a point of answering.

It turned out that, on their latest hunt, his Shadowhunter and his friends had encountered some spell work that they weren't sure how to reverse. More specifically, Jace had crossed a protective ward that the vampires they were searching for must have paid a warlock to install and, as a result, was immediately transformed into a bat. A vampire bat, to be exact.

Magnus laughed so hard he almost cried. Vampire humor was hilarious.

“Are you sure you want me to change him back?” the Warlock finally asked.

“Yes, Magnus,” the Shadowhunter replied, a small smile threatening to pull at his cheeks despite the serious situation. “I'm sure.”

“Really? Cause he's never looked better.”

Alec looked back into the pitch black room they stood outside of where bat-Jace was completely invisible, swallowed by the darkness

“You can't even see him,” the Shadowhunter pointed out, his gaze returning to the man in front of him.

“Exactly,” the warlock replied, a glint in his eyes.

But for some reason his Alexander seemed serious about changing his parabatai backed into human form, so Magnus, the excellent boyfriend that he was, walked into the pitch black room to determine the spell that had been used in the wards and a counter-spell to reverse it.

Nevertheless, he was ready to swat at bat-Jace if that little shit tried to use his new wings to get anywhere near the warlock's perfect hair.

...

Hours later, Jace having been returned to human form and begun regaling Clary with tales of his struggles as a bat, Alec and Magnus stood close together.

“I just need to write up this mission report and then I'm done for the day. Stay with me so we can go home together?” the Shadowhunter asked.

A faint blush, Magnus's favorite, spread across the younger man's cheeks as he spoke, but long gone were the days when the Shadowhunter was too shy to ask for what he wanted. That thought made the warlock's heart soar.

“I would love nothing more,” the warlock replied, caressing the younger man's cheek. “I just need to make a quick phone call before I join you.”

And even though they were in the crowded ops room, surrounded by the angelic eyes of Nephilim and forgotten statues, the Shadowhunter sunk deeper into the other man's palm without a second thought, only relinquishing the pressure so that he could guide the palm to his lips to place a soft kiss.

With that, he released the warlock's hand, revealing a smile where the other man's palm had just been, and made his way to his office, leaving Magnus to make his phone call.

…

It had been twenty minutes and all Alec could think about was the fact that Magnus still hadn't joined him in his office.

It wasn't that Alec couldn't survive for a little while without the dazzling warlock by his side. In fact, sometimes his survival felt _more_ likely away from the older man because he was so drop dead gorgeous that Alec sometimes thought he might literally drop dead. And it wasn't that he didn't think Magnus should take the time to attend to whatever business he needed to – as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus was highly sought after and had many clients. No, it was that Magnus hadn't seemed concerned about the “quick” phone call and the fact that it was now taking so long was concerning Alec.

Alec couldn't take it any longer.

Pushing his chair back and abandoning the incomplete mission report strewn across his desk, the Shadowhunter went in search of his precious boyfriend.

And that search led to this moment here, with Alec standing in the hallway attached to the ops center, watching as his boyfriend crooned into the phone, his outlined eyes crinkling at the corners.

Now, Alec was positive the warlock would never be disloyal to him, so he was able to revel in the sight before him rather than panic, his earlier concerns put to ease as well. But now, seeing that Magnus clearly wasn't talking to a client – unless he _really_ thought they needed some encouragement from the way he kept saying “Who's the prettiest boy? You're the prettiest boy!” – the question begged, who was Magnus talking to?

He really hoped he didn't know the answer.

He definitely knew the answer.

But he asked anyways.

“Magnus...Who are you talking to?” the Shadowhunter questioned slowly.

“The Chairman. Obviously Clary couldn't babysit when you called me, so I just wanted to check in on him,” his love replied, voice casual, as if the currently unfolding events were completely normal. Alec disagreed.

“How did he even pick up the phone???” the Shadowunter wondered aloud with concern, his eyes going wide.

“He's very intelligent,” Magnus claimed indignantly, clearly offended that Alec would be surprised their feline could answer a telephone. “Now do hush,” he continued, “I'm trying to hear him.”

And although the fact that their cat could operate the telephone greatly alarmed him and he was going to be greatly disturbed if the Chairman really was answering on the other end of the line, Alec let out an amused breath and extended his hand, resting it palm up. The resulting smile on the warlock's face was dazzling, brighter than all the rings on his fingers combined, almost as bright as his eyes that now shone yellow with utter happiness as he put the phone on speaker and placed it in Alec's awaiting hand.

And although there was still a mission report that needed to be finished and Magnus surely had work of his own to complete, that is how the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute completed their most important work of all that day: Reminding their Chairman just how loved he is.

And, in the back of Magnus's mind, he thanked his lucky stars that he had answered when destiny called, that night and years ago on the night he first gazed into those piercing blue eyes. And, if they ever finished the mission report, he hoped maybe he could have a date with destiny that night, too, and gaze into those eyes some more.

He wondered what Clary was up to later...

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Wonderful Life. Simple as that. And by the Angel, Alec knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the final chapter!!! Wow.
> 
> I want you guys to know that I've had so much fun writing this story and I have been absolutely blown away by the positive response from you guys.
> 
> Seriously, thank you guys so much for every kudos and kind comment. This is only the second fanfic I've ever posted and you guys have been so encouraging and motivating. This has truly been the best experience for me and it's because of you. I hope it's been the best for you too. 
> 
> Thank you so much for coming along on this ride with me. I hope you buckle in and stay for the next.
> 
> As always, I hope this gives you all the best Malec feels and feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you want to give me good feels in return. 
> 
> I hope this ending is everything you guys have been hoping for. Thanks again. Enjoy. :)

Chapter 5:

One Year Later

Although Alec had already entered the apartment complex, he pulled his coat even tighter around himself as if he were still battling the chilly winter air.

His limbs, nearly frozen from his long patrol hours that day, threatened to quit on him several times as he hauled himself up the staircase. But Alec refused to quit his ascent, knowing what was waiting for him just a few floors above.

Finally standing right where he wanted to be, Alec lifted his stiff, calloused fingers to the door that would always unlock at his familiar touch and gave it a soft press, letting it swing open.

The Shadowhunter looked on in anticipation.

And suddenly, Alec was bathed in warmth, immediately forgetting that he had ever felt cold, forgetting what cold even was.

Sure the heating system was probably thoughtfully cranked up in anticipation of his return, but the intense heat he felt right now, it radiated from within. He thought even the heavenly fire that had lived inside his parabatai could not have blazed as brightly, as wholly as the one within himself now did.

For in front of him stood the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

There stood Magnus, his _husband_ – by the Angel, he would never tire of saying that – and this time the tuft of hair slung across his chest contained two little horns belonging to their son Max, his chubby cheeks just visible over the brim of the carrier and his little blue hand currently held in Magnus's own caramel one.

“Papa loves you, Blueberry,” Magnus crooned to the young boy, his eyes filled with nothing but love and happiness.

An indignant meow sounded from behind the warlock.

Alec silently watched as his glorious husband turned slightly and looked over his shoulder, revealing the ball of fur slung across his back in a second carrier, only slightly smaller than their young son.

“And you, Chairman,” Magnus assured with a smile.

Unwilling to keep himself from his boys a single second longer, Alec pushed off from the doorframe his body had slumped against, and, looking at his family, his world, let their loving gravitational field reel him in. As it always did.

“Daddy loves you, too. All of you,” Alec announced, smiling at the unguarded yellow eyes that quickly met his own as he pressed himself into his husband's side. And as he reached his hands out around the warlock, one lovingly caressing the cheek of his son and the other scratching the perfect place behind the Chairman's ear that never failed to make him purr, his arms wrapped around the three beings that made this crazy, glorious life a reality for him, Alec knew he wouldn't want it any other way. After all, it was a wonderful life.

 

 

 


End file.
